Rurikton
by O Ayren O
Summary: Un one shot Kasjory basé sur une réplique de Marjory il y a de longs mois de cela, au Cul-de-Sac. :-) "Marjory Delaqua: I'd noticed her before that—around the city." Parce que des fois, le hasard fait bien les choses !


**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit one shot pendant que je continue toujours de rédiger ma grosse fic sur le déroulement entier du jeu. Étonnant qu'il s'agisse de mon premier récit "Kasjory" étant donné mon adoration pour ces deux donzelles :-)  
J'ai eu envie d'inventer un petit passage à partir d'une réplique de Marjory, il y a longtemps de cela, pendant un dialogue avec Rox et Kasmeer au "Dead End".

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :-)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers appartiennent à Anet. Je n'ai fait qu'écrire un petit récit à partir de dialogues in game.

* * *

One shot basé sur ce dialogue in game, et une réplique de Marjory en particulier :

**Rox**: _So how did you two meet?_

**Marjory Delaqua**: _About six months ago, I was just minding my own business and..._

**Kasmeer Meade**: _She'd posted a "Help Wanted" sign. And I was looking for help._

**Rox**: _So you met only six months ago? It seems like you've been together longer._

**Marjory Delaqua: _I'd noticed her before that—around the city._ **

**Kasmeer Meade**: _You had? You never told me that._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que la nuit était tombée. L'obscurité ambiante et le silence aux alentours donnaient une fausse impression de sérénité. On ne pouvait se fier à cette quiétude apparente : de façon irrégulière, les canons du Pacte, toujours prêts à faire feu en cas de danger, se mettaient à rugir. Le lourd son qu'ils provoquaient résonnait dans le camp et les canyons limitrophes, avertissant quelconque mordrem s'aventurant dans cette zone qu'il signait là son arrêt de mort.

Tu trouvais cela dommage de ne découvrir cette région du monde qu'en de si tristes circonstances. Avant que la guerre n'y fasse rage et que le dragon ne s'éveille, les abords de la jungle de Maguuma devaient probablement former un environnement des plus somptueux. Pour l'heure, ils étaient plus qu'inhospitaliers.

Le climat terriblement chaud et sec dérangeait tout le monde ici, et pour le combat... on avait connu mieux. Les troupes du Pacte se fatiguaient rapidement, et des roulements réguliers devaient être effectués.

Heureusement, il y avait la nuit pour souffler. Certes, les mordrems n'attendaient pas le lever du soleil pour s'approcher du camp de temps à autres. Néanmoins l'air devenait frais, parfois peut être un peu trop, et les personnes qui souffraient de la chaleur du jour pouvaient aisément se revigorer dès la venue du soir.

Tout ceci serait de toute manière bientôt terminé. Ce n'était désormais qu'une affaire de quelques jours avant que le Pacte ne parte mener l'assaut contre le dragon ancestral. Le Camp de la Détermination allait se vider, la guerre serait menée avec succès, et enfin la Tyrie pourrait souffler un peu... TU pourrais souffler un peu, rentrer chez toi, retrouver le confort de ton foyer, bien que modeste. Alors, à ce moment là, peut-être pourrais-tu trouver la paix nécessaire pour faire correctement le deuil de ta soeur...

_Belinda..._

Un soupir s'échappe de ta bouche, de façon involontaire, et tu sens tes yeux pourtant clos se remplir d'eau prête à ravager tes joues. Mais non, les larmes ne coulent pas. Tu es bien trop forte pour te laisser aller face aux émotions qui t'envahissent. Toi, tu es Marjory Delaqua ! Une dure à cuire. Du moins, c'est ce que tu aimes que les gens pensent de toi...

Il n'y a aucun membre du Pacte sous ta tente pour t'épier et t'apercevoir pleurer. Aucun soldat, alchimiste, ou encore ouvrier n'est là pour briser la réputation qui est la tienne.

Malgré ta tristesse, tu souris. Cette réputation... Ne t'est d'aucune utilité ici. Elle ne sied qu'à l'enquêtrice du Promontoire Divin et sa robe noire, planquée au Cul-de-Sac et toisant son environnement d'un regard on ne peut plus discret. Les mordrems et les soldats du Pacte n'ont que faire de tes précédentes activités dans la capitale humaine. En ce lieu, tu es comme tout le monde : tu tranches les végétaux et la chair corrompue des sbires du dragon.

Tu te rends compte de ta sottise, et avant que tu ne puisses réellement autoriser une larme à descendre le long de ta joue, l'eau a déjà coulé... pour finir sur le front de la jeune femme qui dort paisiblement contre toi. Elle se remue légèrement, de la même façon que si cela l'avait éveillée. Pourtant il n'en est rien. Tout aussi assoupie qu'auparavant, elle ne fait que se serrer davantage contre toi, nichant sa tête dans ton cou, pour repartir de plus belle dans son profond sommeil. Exténuée, les canons du Pacte qui tonnent ne lui provoquent pas le moindre soubresaut.

Ton regard fixe le plafond pendant que tu réfléchis. Peut-être avais-tu été un peu froide ces derniers temps, depuis la mort tragique de ta soeur, et nul doute que l'envie de laisser tomber le combat t'avait fortement envahie, à plusieurs reprises.

Mais si des êtres chers et d'innombrables innocents avaient rejoint les Brumes à cause de cette guerre, il y en avait d'autres qui respiraient encore et pour qui tu te devais d'être là, de te battre.

_Kasmeer..._

Tout en déposant un léger baiser sur son front, tu remercies silencieusement les dieux de t'avoir laissée auprès d'elle encore un peu. Tu n'aurais tout de même pas pu la quitter aussi subitement, dans le maudit Percegarde de Scarlet ?

Non... Bien sûr que non. Elle t'est bien trop précieuse.

Il y en avait des choses magnifiques, en Tyrie.

Des paysages et des lieux merveilleux, que jamais tu n'aurais cru voir un jour. L'Antre de Brill, avec ses cristaux étincelants, que très peu de mortels avaient eu l'occasion de fouler. Les majestueux vaisseaux zéphyrites et le commerce qui en découlait, avant le drame qui les avait fait chuter du ciel. Le Prieuré de Durmand, qui à lui seul devenait le plus grand lieu de savoir du continent ou encore les découvertes récentes des oasis des Maguuma...

Il y avait aussi des artefacts puissants, des reliques du passé, ou bien des objets de valeur scintillants dont le prix était inestimable... Les trésors magiques, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait non plus.

Pourtant, à tes yeux, rien de tout cela n'équivalait ce que tu avais là, en cet instant même, fusses-tu dans un camp secoué par la guerre. Ce fragile mais ô combien sublime corps nu qui reposait contre le tien, ainsi que l'âme noble qu'il abritait... Cet ensemble avait si bien su conquérir ton coeur qu'à présent il en devenait hors de prix. Et ça... Malgré les horreurs à l'Arche du Lion, les assauts du dragon, la mort de Belinda, et tous les malheurs qu'il pouvait bien y avoir... Cela méritait que tu te battes. Tu l'avais su dès le premier regard.

**OoooOooooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

_Rurikton._

_ L'un des six quartiers du Promontoire Divin. Celui-ci n'était pas architecturalement bien différent de celui où tu vivais, qui lui était d'ailleurs voisin. En revanche, il avait de particulier qu'il comportait un nombre majoritaire de citoyens ayant eu des parents Ascaloniens. Comme les autres districts de la capitale humaine (excepté la Haute Ville), Rurikton avait son lot de ruelles mal famées, de mendiants ou encore de délinquants..._

_ En ce jour ensoleillé, l'une de tes investigations sur laquelle tu peinais à avancer t'avait menée hors du Quartier Populaire Est. Ton moral d'acier avait d'ailleurs été soumis à rude épreuve, car s'il y avait bien quelque chose que tu n'appréciais pas, c'était de te trouver dans une impasse. Pendant que cette enquête se terminait, d'autres dossiers venaient s'entasser sur ceux déjà en attente..._

_ La personne que tu avais prise en filature avait flâné auprès du terrible orchestre d'Uzolan, que tu détestais écouter. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus ennuyeux que de se détruire les oreilles à côté de ce sinistre bric-à-brac mécanique...? Il t'avait fallu rester à proximité de cette cacophonie infernale pendant des minutes qui t'avaient paru une éternité... Jusqu'à ce que ta cible ne se décide à se diriger vers le Nord, en direction du quartier de Rurikton._

_ "Pardon ! ... Laissez-passer ! ... Hé, circulez !"... Tu avais dû te frayer un chemin à travers la foule comme tu l'avais pu, c'est à dire en jouant des coudes parfois, ou encore en faisant preuve de la plus grande impolitesse. Tu avais même par moments dû courir au beau milieu de la populace...Mais tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de perdre ton objectif de vue. _

_ Hé oui, ce n'était décidément pas ton jour : il avait fallu que tu poursuives quelqu'un en pleine heure de marché dans l'une des rues principales de Rurikton. Plus le temps passait, plus cette poursuite devenait une rude épreuve._

_ Il te fallait garder ta concentration au milieu d'un gigantesque et joyeux brouhaha. Les marchands gueulaient de toutes parts pour appâter la clientèle, les gens discutaient en hurlant pour s'entendre... Tu commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à progresser dans cette cohue, si bien que tu dus t'arrêter au coin d'un carrefour, t'adossant à un mur de pierres grises dans le but de mieux toiser la foule._

_ Vint finalement le pénible moment où tu perdis ta cible des yeux... Ton regard se posa rapidement là où elle avait été en dernier. Des têtes brunes, rousses, blondes, des peaux noires, blanches, mâtes... Des démarches allant de lentes à la course, des pauvres, des riches... Tu avais beau fureter le moindre visage, il n'y avait décidément plus grand chose à faire, à part expirer un profond soupir de découragement..._

_ Pourtant tu examinais encore les lieux, espérant voir venir quelconque miracle... Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux en amande butent malencontreusement sur un curieux obstacle. Ce dernier sembla te surprendre, et tu restas comme figée à l'observer déambuler dans un tel chaos._

_ C'était... A vrai dire, les mots te manquaient. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, aucun mouvement ne vint s'emparer de toi. Tu étais là, toujours bêtement appuyée contre ton mur, seul élément figé dans un décor qui ne cessait de remuer de toutes parts._

_ Le tapage environnant ne semblait plus parvenir à tes oreilles fatiguées que dans un bourdonnement sourd, et durant ce moment tu en vins presque à oublier complètement la raison pour laquelle tu te trouvais là. Ton esprit avait tout simplement l'air paralysé._

_ La seule chose que ton regard daignait bien vouloir suivre était cette femme qui cheminait à un endroit où la foule était davantage clairsemée. Elle était discrètement suivie par deux hommes armés, là pour la protéger. Tout le monde n'avait pas de gardes du corps au Promontoire, excepté les personnes de renom, du gouvernement ou de la noblesse... _

_ La noblesse… Nul doute qu'elle en faisait partie. L'ensemble de ses vêtements formait une parure somptueuse, dorée de la même façon que s'il eut s'agit d'un trésor révélant ses piécettes… Ils dégageaient une aisance financière qui ressortait au milieu des badauds alentours. C'était une enveloppe d'or contenant une femme gracile, elle-même aussi belle qu'un joyau. Les traits fins de son visage, encadrés par une chevelure d'un blond miroitant qui cascadait sur ses épaules, retombaient sur les plumes ornant l'une de ses épaules. Deux grands yeux aux iris saphir étaient embellis par un maquillage foncé, ce dernier les faisant scintiller et contraster avec la peau hâlée qui les entourait. Un nez fin venait parfaire le tout, accompagné d'une bouche un brin pulpeuse que tu jugeais des plus suaves… _

_ Alors, subitement, tu te mis à réfléchir à une vitesse folle, sans toutefois que ton regard ne daigne se séparer de celle qu'il suivait. L'enquêtrice que tu étais puisa dans toutes ses ressources et ses connaissances pour apposer un nom sur cette divine créature sortie de nulle part. A ce moment qui n'était pas loin de te sembler crucial, tu te rendis compte que tu avais encore des lacunes concernant les gens de la Ville Haute, et ce même malgré le fait que tu aies pu travailler à la garde du ministère auparavant… Jamais tu n'avais aperçu une telle personne (oh, tu t'en serais souvenue, Marjory…), ni tu n'avais entendu parler d'elle. Pourtant, ce genre de citoyens était bien souvent loin d'être irréprochable._

_ Ton joyeux monde figé t'empêcha de voir venir l'homme sombre qui courait dans ta direction, poursuivi par un Séraphin. Le fauteur de trouble passa à toute vitesse à tes côtés, sans que tu ne réagisses, mais le soldat en armure n'eut pas autant d'aisance à se faufiler parmi la foule._

_ Lorsqu'il te bouscula (toi et d'autres personnes, d'ailleurs…), tu encaissas un mauvais coup contre une pierre du mur sur lequel tu t'appuyais. Lançant un regard fulminant à l'auteur du geste, déjà loin, tu ne pus t'empêcher de siffler un ou deux jurons, avant de reprendre rapidement conscience avec la réalité. Et elle fut… Brutale._

_ Le tapage du marché revint bourdonner dans tes oreilles, et tes yeux furent absolument incapables de retrouver dans l'environnement mouvant la sublime créature qu'ils dévoraient quelques secondes auparavant, sans que tu ne t'en sois réellement rendue compte._

_ Peu après ce moment là, tu avais décidé de retourner chez toi, rentrant bredouille de ta filature. Encore une affaire qui allait s'éterniser._

_ Malgré tes recherches, tu n'auras jamais su qui était cette jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour elle passe la porte grinçante du Cul-de-sac, demandant timidement à rencontrer une certaine « Marjory Delaqua »…_


End file.
